An Ear for A Blade
by Massydov
Summary: Hawke finally returns to her love, Fenris, after a three year dissapearance. He agrees to her rediculous, yet awarding, bribe.


Fenris sat alone in his mansion, reading the one familar, and readable, book he knew. His lonely days had come, and far too early. He lost Hawke in a battle a few years back. It must have been about three years, today. She ran off into a battle with a few dozen warriors, telling him she would be back soon. And a few hours after he had returned to the city, there was word of multiple deaths from that battle. And, not long after the rumors were told, they were confirmed. Every time the thought crossed his mind, he would slam himself into walls, letting off berserk steam of anger and loss. During his anger spells, he would usually cry as well.

"Damn her." Fenris threw the book into the fireplace. "She promised." His body dropped onto the bed, tears dripping onto the cotton sheets. His aura began to glow with sorrow and regret. "I should have died." he snarled, getting up and punching his fist through the wall, that already had too many holes in it. Fenris lifted another fist, but before he could bring down a whole wall, he heard a door open. "Fenris!" a far too familiar voice echoed. "I'm hearing things." he whispered, drawing back his fist again and clenching his teeth. "_Fenris_! I need help!" it was more than obviously Hawke's voice. Fenris drew in a sharp breath and stomped out to the stairwell.

There in the main, empty room stood an uninjured Hawke. Her dark mahogony hair flowed like the waterfall that they first made love by. Her arms were stronger, more buff than before. Her bright, luminecent blue eyes stood out like two small flames in the dark. "Fen." her voice was weak to his appearance. "You were dead." he could nearly make out words. He could clearly make out a tear dripping down her face, about to drop onto the granite floors. His mouth grinned wide, his teeth glowing in the dark of the unlurked mansion. "My elf!" Hawke's arms swung open like the gates of heaven. "Hawk, you _stupid_ little-" Fenris stopped to leaped over the railing and drop down. Once his bare feet hit floor, he booked it into his love's arms. The second they touched again, he felt their bond begin to reunite. "I missed you." Hawke whispered. "I can't believe you." Fenris pulled himself away. "You leave me to think you died, and now you just show up here?" his body was glowing again. "I was enslaved by a demon for two of those years, if that helps." Hawke crossed her arms. "No. It doesn't, Hawk." Fenris shook his head. Hawke sighed, and looked over her shoulder. "I bet this wont help either, but there are about two dozen thugs, mages, and rouges not to far behind me. They've been following me, and I'm sure they know I'm here. I bet they think I'm alone, and their probably planning a strike." Hawke gave a sheepish smirk. "That's the Hawk I know and love. The Hawk _I_ know would _definatly_ lead evil mages and thugs to my home." Fenris was being sarcastic, crossing his arms as well. "Here's my deal, Fenris. If you help me kill them, like old times, I will drag you upstairs by your pointed ears and make love you to you, like we used to. I'm pretty damn old now, but I'll try. Whadda say?" Hawke rolled her shoulders and nodded, agreeing to her own terms. Fenris scoffed and nodded, fully agreeing to the tempting offer.

Hawke and Fenris wandered out into Hightown. Fenris raised both eyebrows to the sight of around twenty mages and rouges standing, waiting. "There's the little wench! Kill her!" a man announced. "Bring it on." Fenris drew his sword. Hawk's arms spread open like wings, and flames arose from her heart. Her screams filled the air, as fireballs rained down on the crowd of enemies. Fenris stormed through the crowd, eager to finish the battle and reclaim his reward. Hawke screamed again, throwing her body into the group of mages.

The battle ended with piles of bodies. Fenris was soaked in blood of his foes, and breathing heavily. Hawke landing safely on the street, not a scratch. "Now, my promise will be kept, this time." Hawk smiled. "This time." Fenris repeated. "Let's go back inside." Hawk's face gleamed for his praise. "You're not that old." the night ended with a kiss.


End file.
